bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorphob (AMG)
'Story' Gorphob is a long way from home. He is confused and a little scared. However he is determined to find passage back to his homeland. He plans to do this by buying a boat. To raise money he has become a crook, acting as a mercenary or simply stealing. How long he can keep living like this before either the Dawn or the Dark Hunters catch him is anyones guess, though probably not that long considering his rather simple mind. He was, at one point, hired to assassinate Mata Nui but was beaten by the Titan in combat. His potential was recognised and he was handed over to the scientists of the Dawn to be modified. He was given new powers and it did not take him long to use those powers to break out. For a while he kept a low profile, ding the smallest of jobs, until he was discovered by agents of Igolo. He was brought to Po-Isa to act as bodyguard and hired hand for Igolo. He and Rastoris were sent to recover the Nuva Cube and the two were also involved in recovering the Nuva Masks needed to form the Aki Nuva 'Personality' Gorphob is not, as many would believe, stupid. He is merely simple, having no need for complicated thinking. He is very taciturn, having only recently learnt the Matoran language. He is obedient and dependable, if he is ordered to do something he will do it. He is neither evil or good, merely humbly self-serving 'Powers and Abilities' Gorpho has the ability to manipulate kinetics. unlike an element he cannot create or absorb kinetic energy, he can merely make himself go faster or hit harder, or create concussive blasts. Coupled with his immense srength and tough hide, this makes him a tough foe to beat. Like all nocturnal gargoyles, Gorphob is blind. Instead he sees using echolocation, the pitch and volume of which he can alter to create a sonic scream. he can also spit balls of gunge from his mouth. which can either turn into laquer when they hit an opponent or solidify in mid-air and act as cannonballs. Gorphob, and indeed all gargoyles, are sensitive to light (about the level of Sunlight. Starlight and Moonlight don't affect them). They turn to stone. As a defense against this, they are coated in a field of shadow. This Field can modulate itself depending on how strong the light is, preenting them from becoming petrified. It is not that fast however, and can be caught out by rapid changes in light intensity. It can only change it's strength, it cannot be used to attack. When light touches him, the touched part and all affected parts are petrified for as long as the light remains (so if light struck his shoulder, his entire arm would turn to stone). The stone he turns into is completely indestructible although can be manipulated by someone with stone elemental powers. Gorphob was given cyclone powers by the Dawn Category:Titans and Other Species (AMG)